marvel_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doreah
Doreah was a handmaiden of Daenerys Targaryen and a former bedslave. Background Doreah was a bedslave in one of the "pleasure houses" of the Free City of Lys. She was later bought by Illyrio Mopatis and moved to his mansion in the city of Pentos. Doreah was sold to the pleasure house by her mother when she was nine years old. She didn't touch a man until three years after that, however, and in the intervening years was instructed in the art of seduction. She spent fifteen years there before being bought by Viserys Targaryen, making her approximately twenty-four years old during the first season. Season 1 Doreah is bought as a wedding gift for Daenerys Targaryen by her brother Viserys Targaryen, intending her to serve as a handmaid. Viserys is an exiled Prince from Westeros and has arranged his sister's marriage to the Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo to attempt to reclaim his crown. Doreah tells Daenerys a story she heard about the origin of dragons. She says that there used to be two moons in the sky until the second moon wandered too close to the sun and cracked open, spilling a thousand dragons into the world. Her story is dismissed as nonsense by Dany's other handmaidens, Irri and Jhiqui. Daenerys asks Doreah's advice on how to please Khal Drogo in bed and Doreah tutors her in the sensual arts. She also shows Daenerys how to use her sexuality to establish herself as someone worthy of Drogo's respect. Doreah pleasures Viserys and tells him that she has always wanted to see a dragon. She points out she once saw a man who could change his face like clothing, and a pirate covered in gold who flew colorful sails. Viserys is initially amused by the discussion, but sours when it reminds him of the destruction of his house at the hands of the Usurper during Roberts Rebellion. He forces Doreah to finish pleasuring him in silence, which she does enthusiastically. Daenerys sends Doreah to invite Viserys for a meal. He takes umbrage with being 'commanded' by a slave and beats Doreah before dragging her through the camp by her hair to confront Daenerys, only for Hulk to come to her aid, tossing Viserys away. Viserys' temper and inability to control his sister lead him to confront Drogo. Doreah watches as Viserys threatens to kill Daenerys if Drogo does not deliver his promised crown. Drogo feigns acquiescence and then kills Viserys by crowning him with molten gold. Doreah is part of Daenerys' retinue as she inspects the markets of Vaes Dothrak. She is present when Jorah Mormont foils a wineseller's attempt to poison Daenerys. The narrow escape convinces Drogo to swear that he will invade Westeros for Daenerys. Doreah remains by Daenerys' side as the Khalasar raids Lhazar to obtain slaves to finance the invasion. Daenerys insists the Dothraki refrain from raping the captives and Doreah watches as Drogo easily defeats a dissenting warrior. After Drogo's death, Doreah and the remaining Dothraki watch as Daenerys walks into the flames of his pyre with her dragon eggs. In the morning they find her with three newly-hatched dragons. Doreah and the khalasar kneel and renew their fealty to Daenerys. Category:Females Category:Prostitutes